


大地之血

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: 即使阳光从栅栏中投下，圣所依然又静又冷，“我是唯一还活着的人，”老人平静地说，“因此也是最后一个知晓她安眠之处的人。喏，就是这里，圣坛的巨石之下。如你所知，普通人难以生产下大地之子，所以她的心脏爆裂了。总之，最后你的父亲还是带走了你……”（游戏原文本引用）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	大地之血

**Author's Note:**

> *我流二设爹
> 
> *灵感来源是的黎波里扫地神僧

Blood Of The Earth

1、

安泰俄斯神庙很少有访客，无形之术所编织的浓雾终年笼罩着大理石的廊柱，犹如丝毧无名的具名者，她那灰色多褶的下摆。即使在夏日，这里也显得过于阴凉，带着数千年来时光碾过的痕迹和寂静。

但今天似乎是个例外。一位来客正隐藏在列柱的阴影下，沉静地仿佛晚秋飘落的树叶。他大概有六英尺高，不戴帽子，穿着及膝的深色粗毛呢外套，绒布的衣领外翻着，剪裁贴合着腰线，这身打扮在巴黎的社交场会被认为有些过时，但依旧显出典雅的气度。

他走上前，不疾不徐地扣着门。以普通标准来看，门内也太久没有回音了，来客显然有着十足的耐心，他并没有放弃，但也只是按一种缓慢的节奏，用指节哒哒地扣着石质的大门。

终于，门沉重地开了，出来的是一个老者，头戴垂有坠珠的便帽，脸上留着灰白的胡茬，老者深深凹陷、浑浊昏暗的眼睛注释着来人，他的脸上有种禽类的警惕，用迟暮之人特有的、衰朽的声线道：“您是来……？”

“我的孩子呢？”没有更多的客套，他递出问题几乎像是斗士亮出自己的利剑，刚刚出鞘，雪亮的锋刃已经指到了敌人的眉间，“我要带走他。”

他的侧脸近乎可以说的上秀气，尤其是从眉弓到鼻梁流畅的线条，以及薄薄的、紧抿的嘴唇，可他说话时那种自然而然的命令态度，显出不容拒绝、冷漠傲慢的姿态，话语间斩钉截铁的口气，几乎比言语的内容更引人注目。

“孩子自然应该由父母来抚养。既然母亲已经……”老人停顿了一下，但没有在来客的脸上看到任何变化，“我们只是暂时代为照顾而已。”

语毕，老人十分恭敬地弯下身躯，让到一侧，做出敬请进入的姿态。

他微微颔首，跟着老人向神庙的深处走去。神庙内部十分空旷，高挺的石柱支撑着隆起的顶部，遥远地仿佛载满群星的苍穹，其上用七种颜料描绘了安泰俄斯和名为狮子匠的时枢神间的搏斗，当迪福尔抬起头时，先祖满是血丝、暴突在外的眼珠似乎正在凝视着自己。

脚下的地毯边缘缀有浓密的金色流苏，五十头羊为了它丢掉了自己的绒毛，巧手的工匠耗费七十个日夜为它染上了颜色。沉重密实的布料吸收了所有的脚步声，四周寂静地近乎反常，只能隐约听到远处喷泉屋淅淅沥沥的流水。

日光透过高处的窗户在地上投下一块块整齐的亮斑，他们沿着墙壁前进，停在一扇小小的门前，

老人毫不迟疑地开了门，面前是长而窄的回廊，两面光秃的石墙像是相对屹立的岩壁，他挺直的脊背仿佛竖起的旗杆，示意着客人跟上自己的脚步。

当迪福尔后脚跨入门内，接二连三的破风声密集如雨幕，两壁射出足以屏蔽光线的箭矢，老人的身躯率先被箭簇所撕裂，失去了生命的支撑，他被自己的体重和沉重的弓箭拽倒，如同骤雨过后，一根树枝难以承受果实和水珠的双重负累，他的身躯就是这样委顿在地上。

走廊尽头，祭司用手杖擂着地面，那节奏犹如战鼓，他的衣袍由黑金双色的丝线所编织，他的身后学徒们拥簇如鸦群，他的声音被窄小的长廊所回荡，仿佛法官击下定音锤：“害死了母亲的罪人，还想抢走无辜的婴孩吗！”

迪福尔拔出佩剑，他的脸色依旧毫无起伏，既不因被引入陷阱而愤怒，更没有被提醒罪孽而羞愧。他握着剑柄，姿态仿佛少女握持着一柄鲜花。剑身处亮光淌动如流水，他的剑刃比所有飞矢的箭头更加明亮，就如同黎明时分，启明星于极目处洗了湛蓝的海水出来，升起到高空之上，耀眼过一切星辰。

他用剑弹开飞来的流矢，使人想起从地而起的一阵狂风，轻而易举地吹开了满地的尘灰。当他去追杀四散的神殿人员时，影子在墙上拖地很长，壁灯托着的烛焰不停颤抖。

他专心致志地追逐着奔跑的祭司，对方很明显比他更熟悉这里的地形，在拐过好几个墙角后，当他踏入新的房间时，门无风自动，在身后如雷声般重重地关上了。

“他们又能有什么鬼把戏呢？”他心中并无畏惧可言，就好像他选择独自来到这里带走他的孩子，他当然不认为这些苟延残喘的神殿学徒们能有任何制住他的办法。只是房内的气味十分古怪，既像野兽，又似海产，铺面而来浓重的腥味。

2、

萨德拉是安泰俄斯神殿的新晋学徒，今年春天，他从祭司的手中受领了契尔卡（Khirqa）。虽然只是入门之身，但他一直蒙受祭司的特别看重，所以也得以在刚刚的撤退中能够伴随左右。

敌人也许轻蔑地以为他们已经慌不择路，所以毫无戒心地打开了那扇门——那里隐藏着神庙最大的秘密，狮子匠最不庄重的造物，无论这位时枢神曾经对此作品寄予了如何的期望，它现在看起来只是某种野兽和触手的混合物，但比陆地上所有的动物都更加庞大，它静卧时像山脉，动作时则像巨浪。

它每周需要一个凡人来满足胃口，因此成了神庙深处最鲜红的秘密。萨德拉曾经听过他进食的声响——那位牺牲品的骨头碎裂如枯叶，它每次都吃的很干净，甚至用吸盘吮完地上的血液，如果不是过于骇人，这甚至接近于某种舔盘子的行为。

神庙从来将它视为一个莫大的麻烦，可是它毕竟是狮子匠的恩赐，或者说丢弃物，但无论是哪一种，都不是神庙敢任意处置的，那位时枢神再也没有过别的指示，他们也只好年复一年地咒骂着，却仍然饲养着这个怪物。但，正如那句话所说，任何废品都是放错位置的宝物，或许今天，它能发挥自己的作用。

萨德拉通过墙上的小孔观察着房间内的景象——敌人犹豫了，想必他也不想去伤害狮子匠的造物，他和上校有着交易，却也并不想负起冒犯任何其他时枢神的风险。就在他出神的片刻，怪物的触手把他拦腰卷了起来，他试着用佩剑来划出创口——时至如今，他似乎仍没有做好杀死怪物的心理准备，只打算让它吃痛放开，但是利刃接触到滑不溜秋的触手，简直成了被扔到冰面上的玻璃球，怪物伸出另一只的触手，顺势将它卷走了。

这时候敌人才仿佛真的有了战斗的决心，开始挣扎起来，但是触手一圈圈绕在他的躯体上，把他缠的很紧。

萨德拉等待着怪兽开始享受它本周的额外加餐，他知道祭司也是同样期望着。但是它只是反反复复在猎物身上蹭动着触手，简直类似于一种爱抚或者挑逗。

渐渐地，萨德拉似乎明白了怪兽如此反常的原因——空气中正在充盈着极为馥郁甜腻的香味，浓重地近乎能看到实体，这是制花人的气息。而这一切香气的中心，先前端庄冷淡的迪福尔先生，正在从喉咙中挤出断断续续的呻吟。

随着触手的蹭动，他身上的衣服褴褛成破碎的布条，露出苍白细腻的肌肤，即使在这样一片黑暗之中，借着壁上的一点烛火，依旧闪着微光。湿滑粗大的触手甚至在他的股间摩擦，他的双腿夹紧了，大腿上隐约能看清肌肉的线条，但这显然无法阻挡怪物去做它想要之事。由于无形之术的修炼，萨德拉拥有远超凡人的视力，以至于他没有错过敌人双腿间闪着水光的粉色。

萨德拉早就对这为清算人领主的作为有过耳闻，他是如何地彻彻底底玷污了安泰俄斯的血脉——

仿佛在多次的探路后找到了终点，触手毫不容情，又彻彻底底地撬开了猎物的入口。萨德拉看到，在插入的那一刻，他腰肢下塌，屁股翘起，仿佛条件反射似的迎接了怪物的侵入。萨德拉只在城镇中的那些万人骑踏过的妓女身上见过，这种承欢了无数次才能养成的肢体反应。可是承载如此荡妇的动作是那样青涩的躯体，萨德拉不知何时已经目不转睛地盯着他大腿根部本不应该存在的器官，阴唇的颜色与形状都十分幼嫩，又粉又薄，仿佛蝴蝶脆弱的双翅。他的穴口被撑得显出半透明的色泽，仿佛将要破裂。每当触手拔出时，都能带出一小截粉色软肉，“啵”地一声，小洞颤抖着收缩，近乎到看不见有缝隙的地步，却在下一次进入时，能一口气吞下浑圆粗壮的触手。

似乎还嫌不够，怪物的另一条触手摩擦过他的股缝，萨德拉还没有看清，那根布满吸盘、粗大可怖的巨物就被他的屁股完全吃下了。此刻阴道还被填充地密密实实，他就被迫承受了第二次插入，从牙缝中流出几点微弱的泣音。怪兽用复数的肢体摆弄怀中白而泛光的躯体，仿佛真是在摆弄一件象牙玩具，他被迫调整了姿势，被股间两根触手顶到双脚离地，所有重量都压在身体最柔软敏感的深处。

天哪，他哭了。萨德拉惊讶地发现敌人已经满脸眼泪，不过这也难怪，他的肚子被这双重侵入塞得满满当当，好像怀孕一样鼓出圆润的曲线，皮肤被过分拉伸到即将涨破，几乎有种晶莹的质感，甚至能透过表皮看到触手紫红的颜色——触手暴露在外的末端简直有他的腰肢那么粗。萨德拉望着眼前的景象，简直要可怜起他了，心底泛过几丝古怪的柔情。

可是，他一点都不值得同情——有多少人亲过这张冷冰冰的嘴唇，揽过这幅软软的腰肢，萨德拉早有过耳闻，仅仅为了一个便宜行事的公章印儿，他就愿意对任何人打开双腿，甚至不惜在父母恩赐的血肉上开凿出空隙，以容纳这完全反自然的、只供他人享乐的器官。

转轮和燧石曾高居漫宿执掌着世界的进程，而他们的后裔却横陈在别人的身下，张开腿放荡地呻吟，逝亡的神灵会因此蒙羞吗？更不用说这个婊子和上校的交易，他跪下身来侍奉昔日的敌人，任凭沾满先祖鲜血的手按揉他的头发……

“婊子！”他的内心同时闪过夹杂着妒火的愤怒和报复的快意，勃起的阴茎顶着粗糙的布料。安泰俄斯神庙也同样侍奉曾为仇敌的时枢神，但人向来很难看到自己的过错。

此时迪福尔身受的要比萨德拉想象的更多，他感到腹部又酸又痛，这滋味实在难以言述，不仅仅是源于过分的撑开和饱胀， 

他不知道的是，触手的汁液正在迫使他的身体做好受孕的准备。他的卵巢发痛，子宫内壁抽搐着变厚，卵泡破裂，等待着被非人类的精子入侵。

触手的精液又稠又烫，带着喷射的力道毫不容情地打在柔嫩的宫壁上，他难以自控地尖叫出声。在一次次的交易中，他早已习惯漫不经心地对待性爱中的羞辱，但是承受这种怪物的精液，被敌对神明的造物在子宫内射精，他脑中朦朦胧胧浮现了壁画上，先祖暴突的、布满血丝的眼珠。实话实说，对于自身所蒙受的屈辱，他现在还只能猜到一半呢。

触手刚一拔出，他就像失禁似的漏出一大滩液体。他昏昏沉沉地躺在地上，怪兽的异肢仍没有离开他的躯体，称得上是柔情地抚摸着，像是孩子恋恋不舍地对待心爱的玩具，口器中发出猫咪似的、满足的呼噜声。拜安泰俄斯的血统所赐，他完全恢复了，纵然脑中还保留着情欲的记忆，但对于他的身体来说，每一次插入依旧是新的开始。他的穴口紧紧闭阖着，完全看不出被侵入过的痕迹，阴部依旧粉嫩秀气地像个少女，但肚子却不自然地鼓起——受精于怪物的卵子膨胀到苹果大小，塞满了他的腹腔。假如照此发展，一个月后，他会双脚肿胀，膝盖分开，在苦痛和羊水中咒骂着分娩。

“它看起来够喜欢他的。”怪兽没有吃掉他的加餐，但这也挺不赖的，萨德拉想，或许他们今后能每天欣赏到这种场景了，在某些时候，自己说不定也……

萨德拉发现敌人不知何时已经跪坐起来，他的手掌从怪物的类胸腔处伸出，十指中紧握着漆黑黏糊的脏器，它死时甚至来不及发出哀鸣。他浑身僵硬，脚底板发凉，身躯犹如被美杜莎的凝视化成石像，他看到了敌人透过窥视孔投来的，毫无感情、冰冷彻骨的注视。

3、

地砖上横陈堆叠着被长袍裹住的尸体，他们以各种各样的方式被利刃夺走生命，仿佛时枢神特意要在此展列各式各样的死亡方式，砖缝也被渗入的鲜血浸至深黑。

他面无表情地用长剑拨开前路的死尸。仅有褴褛的布条贴在他的身体上，几近于完全赤裸，他的全身沾满鲜血，触手的以及他自己的粘液，肚子依旧隆起，在他行走时，与怪物精液结合的卵子一坠一坠，沉甸甸地提醒着他其中的重量与耻辱。

穿过长长的回廊，他终于走到了神殿最深处的房间，仿佛被层层花瓣和绿叶所包裹的蕾心。

他推开门，里面静悄悄的，只能听到轻微的流水声，厚重的石门仿佛隔绝了外界的一切，里面既没有鲜血，也没有守卫，只有弥漫开单薄宁静的睡莲熏香气味。

那个孩子睡在摇篮中间，一串贝壳从顶上垂下，悬在孩子软绵绵的脸颊上方。

他慢慢地走到摇篮边，仿佛真有什么感应，孩子睁开眼睛看着他，婴童乌黑明亮的瞳孔映出他满身的污渍，他等着婴儿被吓得哭泣或是尖叫，可是什么也没有。孩子只是睁大了眼睛，满怀好奇地打量着他。

当他伸出指头去触碰孩子的手心时，孩子突然握拳抓捏住了他的手指，紧紧而揪心的一握，仿佛要把自己的所有都寄托给父亲。

在把婴儿抱起来时，他心想，喔，原来这就是我的孩子。


End file.
